Ashrah
Ashrah é uma personagem da série de jogos de luta Mortal Kombat, que fez sua estréia em Mortal Kombat: Deception. Sobre Ashrah Apesar de ter aparência elegante, old-fashioned, e ser uma jovem atraente, Ashrah é na verdade um demônio da Netherrealm. Ela se veste completamente de branco e aparece como uma mulher alta e misteriosa, uma mistura entre a aristocracia e a inocência. Ashrah fez sua primeira aparição em Mortal Kombat: Deception. Dentro da série Mortal Kombat, ela é alguém de caráter autônomo, saltando para trás e para frente entre as forças do bem e do mal. Sua ocupação é a de uma caçadora de demônios. A arma de escolha de Ashrah é Kriss, um tipo de espada que é semelhante ao Dragon Sword que Liu Kang usa em Mortal Kombat 4. Esta arma é acreditado para ter sido "abençoado" ou é de uma "origem divina". Características de combate Ashrah tem a posse de um artefato poderoso e santo conhecido como Kriss, uma arma que tem a capacidade de limpar a alma de seu usuário. Por demônios, matando seu portador se torna gradualmente mais puro / santo, efeitos que são mostrados na Ashrah. O poder não é limitado a apenas afetar a essência do usuário, mas também sua personalidade. Ashrah irmãos se voltaram contra seu demônio e seeked para se purificar. Se ela pudesse realizar seu objetivo por demônios matando o suficiente, o Netherrealm si só, rejeitá-la ser santo. Apesar da origem de Ashrah como um demônio, ela exerce poderes sagrados como um efeito colateral de empunhar o Kriss. Movimentos característicos *'Lightning Blast:' Atira uma bola de energia branca que percorre uma distância muito curta, mas bate o adversário para trás. (MK: D, MK: A) *'Heavenly Light:' Atira uma bola de energia branca para cima que vai bater para baixo sobre o adversário. (MK: D, MK: A) *'Spin Cycle:' Ela gira em um círculo e se ela atinge o adversário que será enviado voar. Pressionar o botão repetidamente, irá fazê-la durar mais tempo. (MK: D, MK: A) *'Nature's Torpedo:' Ela voa como mísseis em direção ao oponente e se ela liga, o adversário será enviado voar. (MK: D, MK: A) Outros Finalizadores *'Hara-Kiri: Deadly Spin:' Ashrah gira rapidamente, enquanto cercado com energia azul mística. Partes do corpo quebrar e voar em todas as direções antes do campo de energia desaparecer. (MK: D) Enredo Original Biografias * Mortal Kombat: Decepção: "Eu sou um demônio, um habitante do Submundo. Por eras, minhas irmãs e eu temos cegamente servido Quan Chi como membros da Irmandade das Sombras, mas eu questionei um comando dado pelo feiticeiro. Para dar o exemplo, ele mandou minha própria irmã para matar-me. Durante minha fuga, eu descobri uma arma -. espada -. que parecia ser de origem celestial a cada assassino demoníaco que caiu para esta lâmina, senti uma alegria estranha, como se a mancha do mal estivesse me deixando. Agora eu entendo a estranha sensação que eu sinto quando eu extermino um demônio do Netherrealm com esta espada. A espada é purificar-me como eu limpar o mundo do mal. com cada diabo Eu erradicar, a minha presença aqui se torna mais instável ... em breve vou ser expulso deste reino. Se eu fosse para matar um demônio poderoso como Noob Saibot, eu finalmente tornar-se um demônio ascendente, livre do Netherrealm para sempre." * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: "Depois de demônios matando incontáveis com o Kriss eu descobri no Netherrealm, minha alma já não era corrupto e eu transcendeu que diabos eu surgiu em um reino desconhecido, aos pés de seres celestes, que brilhava com luz ofuscante Eles explicaram -me que a Kriss é uma ferramenta capaz de transformar seu localizador em um guerreiro poderoso o suficiente para purificar o mundo. Eu sou a sua escolhida, o demônio ascendente que eles estavam procurando. Espantados com a sua beleza celestial, eu me rendi-me aos seres "meu propósito será no cosmos nunca foi mais claro: eu faria o que eles perguntaram de mim e consumir as trevas, trazendo a paz para os reinos ao fazê-lo eu também alcançar a purificação absoluta - Gostaria de se juntar a eles como um anjo de.. luz! os seres celestiais tinham me trouxe aqui, um reino das trevas conhecido como Vaeternus, para começar a minha cruzada contra uma raça de vampiros astuciosos. As vis criaturas se alimentam do sangue de suas presas e espalhar sua corrupção sem obstáculos em todo o reino. Sedutora e poderosa é sua magia negra, mas não salvá-los da pureza do meu santo kriss. e assim eu os caçava. com cada vampiro I "pacificado" a espada crepitava com luz santa. senti como se a lâmina e eu estávamos cada vez mais forte . Nossa força não foi suficiente, entretanto, como uma vampira me superou e escapou para Edenia. Slaying ela tornou-se meu foco. Se eu puder ganhar poder suficiente para derrotar Nitara, nada impedirá a minha ascensão!" Finais thumb|Ashrah contra Noob thumb|Ashrah finalmente conseguiu sua liberdade total, mas deixou o Submundo, sem sua espada santa. * Deception: "Noob Saibot não era originalmente um demônio, o que poderia explicar por que tais Ashrah sentiu grande mal nele:.. Ele teve que ganhar seu lugar no Netherrealm Ele realmente desejava permanecer ali Seu companheiro, no entanto, parecia estar tendo um ajustando problema. Talvez tenha havido alguma esquerda bem no cyborg. Seja qual for o caso, Noob teria que enfrentar Ashrah sozinho. Ashrah derrota Noob Saibot e finalmente ganhou a sua ascensão a partir da Netherrealm. Mas a espada que fez sua possível fuga não viajou com dela. suspeito que ainda permanece no Netherrealm, à espera de liberação de outro de seus habitantes da condenação." * Armageddon: (Não-Canonical) "O poder de Blaze purificou Ashrah completamente, ela foi transformada em um ser de luz divina. Seu esplendor soothed mesmo a mais escura das almas. Com novo propósito, ela percorreu os reinos em busca do mal, pacificar a... ímpios sua missão chegou ao ponto de partida, quando finalmente ela purificou o feiticeiro que teria seus mortos: Quan Chi" Curiosidades * Quando os primeiros bits de informações sobre Mortal Kombat: Deception começaram a surgir, Ashrah foi confundido como uma versão feminina de Raiden. Seu nome também usado para ser escrito Ashra alternativamente. * Ashrah é algo de uma partida desde o projeto da série "caráter regular como ela não é nem bom ou descaradamente descaradamente mal. Ela também é a primeira personagem feminina desde Sonya Blade não usar roupas provocativas ou revelar durante seu mandato, o seu traje quase sendo modesto em comparação com os outros. * Ashrah é uma palavra árabe, que significa "dez". * O chapéu de Ashrah lembra uma gasa, usada por sacerdotes japoneses. * O kanji em seu chapéu significa "Demônio" ou "Fantasma". en:Ashrah es:Ashrah pt:Ashrah Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Brotherhood of Shadow Categoria:Personagens Bons Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Unchained Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Deception Categoria:Persoangens de Netherrealm Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Demônios